


Война, которую ты не видишь

by Fotini



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fotini/pseuds/Fotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Йен и Лип охотятся. Вся семья погибла и они остались вдвоем. Как-то раз судьба их сводит с интересным парнем…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Война, которую ты не видишь

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [This is War Like You Ain't Seen by mytimehaspassed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/284103?view_adult=true)

Однажды Фиона призналась ему, что ей все время снится сон о том, как она считает сраные копейки на пластиковом прилавке аптеки, пока Лиам заходится в крике от боли у нее на руках. Йен приподнял уголок рта, грустно улыбаясь, а она спросила - снятся ли ему сны, и, конечно, он солгал, что нет.  
Но сны ему снятся. Особенно сейчас, когда Лип, устал до такой степени, что не может вести машину; и им приходится остановиться на обочине и откинуть сидения, потому что у них тупо нет денег на мотель, пока они не заработают их на следующем деле; и это неудобно и холодно; и Лип, как обычно, будет мычать какую-нибудь глупую песенку, чтобы Йен уснул; и ни один из них так толком и не сможет поспать; а затем Лип встанет и заведет мотор, и Йен так и не сомкнет глаз за всю ночь.  
Он все равно видит сны.  
Ему снится пожар.

***

Они пересекают Вирджинию и несутся в Кентукки; и Йэн шутит, пытаясь найти радиостанцию, где не звучала бы музыка кантри; или грозит всем и вся адскими муками. Руки, до побелевших суставов, крепко сжимают руль, но Лип не смеется, прижимая тряпичный комок, бывший когда-то рубашкой, к правой стороне лица - кровь, уже почти полностью впиталась, и в утреннем свете кажется коричневой. Ранения головы кровоточат больше всего, однажды Лип сказал Йэну, и повторил, когда Йэн рванул прочь с трассы к ближайшей больнице. Они просидели на больничной парковке, споря, еще десять минут, а потом Лип крикнул ему очнуться, ведь он не умирает, и это посещение не что иное как гарантированный приезд копов; и что Йэн дурак, если притащил его сюда; и что, лучше бы ему уже, блядь, научится думать, ведь Лип не всегда будет рядом.  
Они добираются до одного из баров, адрес которого Фрэнк записал на клочке бумаги сразу после пожара, и незадолго до того, как свалил посреди ночи неизвестно куда, и Йэн стучит в дверь и совсем не удивляется, когда никто не отвечает. Он сидит в машине с Липом в течение еще трех часов, и Лип то впадает в дрему, то просыпается. Йэн узнает, что тот спит, только потому, что брат хватает его за руку и не отпускает; его пальцы скребут засохшую кровь на ладони Йэна. И Йэн не может заставить себя прекратить шептать всякое, прислонившись к прохладному окну, пока горло не саднит от напряжения.  
И все так похоже на то, что было и неделю назад. Может поэтому ему так больно.  
Уже почти полдень, когда он, наконец, видит, как кто-то проходит мимо их видавшей виды Тойоты к двери с ключами в руке; он медленно высвобождается из объятий Липа, и движется к мужчине, не потрудившись скрыть кровь на своей рубашке и на руках. Мужчина даже не смотрит на Йена, вставляя ключ в замок и, открывая дверь, говорит:  
\- Мы еще закрыты.  
Его тело блокирует попытки Йена проникнуть внутрь, а Йэн говорит:  
\- Пожалуйста.  
Должно быть, тон, которым он сказал это особенный, потому что человек оборачивается и глядит на него, а затем мимо него, на Липа в машине, и его лицо мрачнеет.  
\- Блядь! - произносит он и шумно выдыхает, и Йен отступает, но человек просто закатывает глаза, приглашая жестом войти.  
\- Пойдем, парень, - говорит он, и Йен входит.

***  
Мужчина говорит, что его зовут Стив и приказывает тащить Липа на раскладушку в задней комнате, там он на него и взглянет. И Йен делает, как сказано: выволакивает брата из машины, и тащит его в бар, обняв одной рукой за талию, и чувствуя мокрые губы Липа на своей шее. Стив отдирает окровавленную рубашку от лица Липа и его передергивает. Он встает, чтобы притащить бутылку виски из бара.  
\- Сойдет для дезинфекции, - говорит он, и переворачивает бутылку на тряпку. - Держи, - протягивает бутылку Йену, который глотает больше, чем нужно. Стив морщится и смотрит так, словно собирается спросить Йена достаточно ли ему лет, чтобы пить алкоголь, но затем передумывает и возвращается к Липу.  
\- С ним все будет в порядке? – спрашивает Йен и голос у него ровный и спокойный, совсем не такой должен быть при данных обстоятельствах.  
Стив игнорирует вопрос и, прижимая тряпку к лицу Липа, смывает засохшую кровь.  
\- Надо швы накладывать, - бормочет он, осторожно вытирая рваные края укусов, ошметки кожи висят на лице брата. Мужик роется по ящикам и находит иглу. У Йена в животе закручивается узел – все не так как надо!  
\- Эй, - произносит Лип, и Йен оборачивается к нему. Оказывается, Лип все время был в сознании, и Йен только сейчас замечает злые горячие слезы на своих щеках. Лип берет братишку за руку и говорит ему, что он глупыш, и Стив выходит в поисках нити, а Лип притягивает к себе Йена и целует в губы.  
\- Прекрати, - говорит ему Лип, и Йен смеется, но все так не правильно!  
\- Я справлюсь, - убеждает его Лип и выпивает почти полбутылки виски, пока возвращается Стив.  
\- Готов? – спрашивает Стив и Лип, кивнув, ложится на спину.

***  
Стив раньше угонял автомобили где-то в пригороде Чикаго, это он рассказывает Йену после того, как Лип отъехал от боли и солидного количества виски в желудке. Они делятся куревом, стоя снаружи на теплом ветерке, и Стив все время дотрагивается своими пальцами до пальцев Йена, когда они передают друг другу пачку, и Йен не просит его прекратить. А Стив вещает о том, что у него был неплохой бизнес - водитель в автомастерской по разборке угнанных машин, где никто не задавал много вопросов и где ему платили наличкой, без всяких налогов, и, казалось, никогда это не кончится. Йен в ответ ему рассказывает, что они тоже из Чикаго - он, Лип и Фрэнк. На этом месте он замолкает и Стив знает такой взгляд как свои пять пальцев, потому что такой взгляд бывает у охотника, вспомнившего о своем первом разе, когда он понял, что монстры под кроватью реальные.  
\- Не собираюсь спрашивать, что же произошло, – успокаивает Стив. Может от того, что ему по херу, а может он заметил как напрягся Йен, как проявились в нем сожаление, отчаяние, или нечто похожее. Но Стив и сам не рассказывает, почему убежал от своей криминальной жизни в Чикаго, и оказался здесь, в Кентукки, в задрипаном баре, где раненых охотников ставят на ноги. Так что может это и никакая не любезность с его стороны.  
\- Спасибо, - благодарит его Йен, и это не за то, что не спрашивает, а за все. Стив пожимает плечами, забирает сигарету у Йена и прижимает фильтр своими губами точно в том месте, где до этого были губы Йена. Тот выкидывает сигарету и прижимается губами ко рту Стива, потом отступив, выдыхает дым.  
\- Я серьезно, - говорит ему Йен и Стив поднимает брови.  
И вот Лип без сознания лежит на раскладушке в баре, а Стив грубо толкает Йена на кирпичную стену у черного хода. Вот это, то самое к чему привык Йен; он просто прижимается к стене, позволяя Стиву содрать с него джинсы… Обычно в такой момент ему в шею сзади раздается задушенный смешок и какая-нибудь шуточка на тему того, что вряд ли он сильно старше младшего брата или сестры, или двоюродного братишки, которых они уже давненько не видали. Еще до той жизни, в которой они засунули руки друг другу в штаны; до того, как они стали охотниками. Но Стив не произносит ни звука, только трется о голую кожу Йена сильно и быстро.  
Потом, после того, как Лип просыпается и Йен впихивает в него тост и стакан воды, Лип целует его и говорит, что никогда его не бросит, как это сделал Фрэнк, или Фиона, Карл, или Дэбби и Лиам. Йен вжимается в него, выдыхает и дает волю слезам, а уткнувшись в шею Липа, беспрестанно ощупывает собственные, поцарапанные о кирпичную стену, ладони.  
\- Люблю тебя, - говорит Лип, и Йен забывает сказать ему, то же в ответ.  
***  
Это начинается после пожара.  
После их первой охоты в Атланте, когда Лип стреляет солью в полтергейст, а Йен сжигает кости маленькой девочки, отравленной собственной матерью. Семья, которую Лип знал еще в прежней жизни, оставила им за это немного денег, прежде чем съехать из дома. То был первый, после того как Фрэнк свалил в невиданные дали, мотель для Йена и они могли позволить себе только номер с двойной кроватью, и Лип тогда пообещал брату что это в первый и последний раз. Его пальцы на груди Йена, такие горячие и ощутимые; влажные губы Йена на нежной коже шеи Липа; никто не продержался долго, и они оба поняли – никогда они не остановятся. Вряд ли Лип хотел прекратить. По любому, разрыв таких отношений, которые обоим нужны как воздух, для них получился бы таким, что они никогда не смогли бы забыть и тем более простить.  
Все закручивается, потому что Липу это нужнее, чем Йену; потому что Йен не умеет говорить брату нет и знает, что когда-нибудь он встретит парня, которого полюбит больше Липа, и наступит момент когда Лип должен будет отпустить его. И может быть сделать это ему будет легче, если между ними будет происходить нечто подобное – неправильное, но прекрасное – что не должно было случиться, и что навсегда останется между ними.  
Возможно, было бы легче, если бы Лип знал, что делает больно Йену больше, чем подозревает.  
***  
Они заворачивают в Миссисипи сразу как только Стив уверяет их, что Лип уже здоровее некуда, просто теперь очень охрененный и вполне заметный шрам, начинающийся на границе волос и рассекающий надвое бровь, достает до его переносицы. Он свежий и красный, но совершенно точно уже заживший. Стив тогда подсунул Липу пару таблеток Викадина, чтобы пережить поездку домой, и Лип приняв их, отрубился на заднем сидении их машины.  
Потом Стив ухватил Йена тремя пальцами за бледное запястье, трахнул его еще раз на раскладушке, где Лип в течение трех дней лежал неподвижно, обдолбанный наркотиками. Она все еще хранила тепло его тела. После Стив вытянул из Йена обещание как-нибудь продолжить; и подсунул ему свой номер телефона, накарябанный на счете за два пива; и сказал звонить ему, если они вдруг снова пересекут границы Кентукки. Это звучало так лживо, что Йен выбросил бумажку при следующей же их остановке.  
Потом Лип проснулся где-то не доезжая Мемфиса и в темноте салона их машины, рассказал Йену сонным, хриплым голосом, забавную историю про то, что Стив раньше, наверное, три жизни назад, знал Фиону. Они тогда жили еще в Чикаго и сестра только что порвала дурацкие, какие-то несерьезные отношения с копом Тони, и восстанавливалась после этого, трахаясь со Стивом в туалете клуба "Вероника". Она была под кайфом и пьяна, так что Стив признался ей в любви, а Фиона заржала и послала его куда подальше. Ничего у них дальше не получилось, потому что на следующий день после их встречи, что-то заползло в их дом под покровом ночи и спалило детскую Лиама.  
Йен невольно вдавил по тормозам так сильно, что машину занесло на встречку. Только с третьей попытки он открыл, наконец, дверцу и вывалился из машины, чтобы проблеваться.  
***  
Они находят работу в Джексоне в небольшом домике в пригороде. Там время от времени, сваленные и позабытые в деревянном комоде игрушки в детской маленького мальчика, оживают. Отец семейства был другом друга Фрэнка, он-то и позвонил Липу, после того как едва не был разделан на куски плюшевым Губкой Бобом, жонглирующим кухонными ножницами. По телефону он с бесстыдным отчаянием умолял спасти жизнь его семьи. Лип не на сто процентов был уверен в верности решения, но, так или иначе, соглашается. Разве что ради того, чтобы полежать в нормальной постели, которая стоит в гостевой комнате, куда они вместе и заваливаются. Его руки на бедрах Йена, и резкий шепот братишки, что у них дело и что не очень-то профессионально они будут выглядеть, если их застукают за дрочкой друг другу.  
Используя волшебные навыки изыскателя, Лип находит непонятный сайт, на котором чисто случайно упоминается фильм "Детские игрушки", где показана инструкция, как упокоить дух, увлеченный переселением в неодушевленные предметы, вроде строителя Боба или паровозика Томаса. И они выполняют ритуал изгнания вполне чисто, с минимальным кровопролитием, рассовывая по углам мешочки с шалфеем и кресты.  
Отец семейства отплачивает им стопкой стодолларовых банкнот и благодарит так рьяно, как их еще никто никогда не благодарил. И Лип мечтает вслух, как они возьмут деньги и рванут в Лас-Вегас, но Йен закатывает глаза и говорит ему, что они просто остановятся в хорошем отеле, таком чтобы без неоновой вывески стриптиз-клуба, мигающей в окно, и без вони от приготовления героина в соседнем номере. Лип целует его и неохотно соглашается. И они оба отлично высыпаются на следующий день; только по очереди выталкивают друг друг из постели на завтрак, обед и ужин, который главным образом состоит из сладостей из торгового автомата и картофеля-фри из доставки в номер. И они не выходят из отеля, пока Лип не вспоминает, что оставил свой мобильный в машине и спускается за ним в футболке, джинсах и босиком. Его улыбка, когда он выходит из номера, последнее что видит Йен, до тех пора пока он снова не открывает глаза чуть позже и теперь видит какого-то парня со светлыми волосами и в тренче, стоящего у телека в углу и жующего, брошенный Липом на второй нетронутой кровати, шоколадный батончик.  
Сначала Йен ничего не говорит, но потом открывает рот, чтобы сразу все высказать, но не может произнести ни звука, не может вдохнуть, даже пошевелится. Его словно накрыло, как будто через все отверстия льется кровь, потому что его расплющило чем-то тяжелым и он поэтому не видит ничего, и что хуже всего не может это остановить. Словно нечто хочет, чтобы его заметили. Он прижал пальцы ко рту и когда отнял их увидел кровь, а парень у телека вдруг дернул головой, как будто не понял, отчего же Йену так плохо и все прекратилось.  
\- Ох, - выдыхает Йен, и это больше похоже на звук вырывающийся из легких человека столкнувшегося с товарняком. Прижимая окровавленную ладонь к груди, Йен наблюдает как парень приближается к кровати, и все что он хочет так это дотянутся до оружия в рюкзаке Липа, но тот слишком далеко – почти у двери, и Йен остается лежать практически голый под одеялом. Его кожа выглядит бледной на фоне яркого отельного одеяла, и заметив свое отражение в зеркале напротив, он видит какими огненно-рыжими выглядят его волосы.  
\- Ох, - снова выдыхает Йен, глядя как парень подходит все ближе и ближе, и он смотрит на Йена так словно хочет что-то сказать, но не может найти слов, а Йен не может пошевелится, не может убежать, потому что в горле поселилось что-то ледяное и острое. Перед глазами начинают прыгать черные мушки и перед тем как он медленно утекает из сознания, он вспоминает ночь пожара. Крики, жар и черный дым, окутавший кровати его и Липа; Фиона, пытается добраться до Дэбби, прижимая к себе Лиама и Карла; у нее ничего не выходит – именно в это время, кровельные балки не выдерживают и рушатся на них.  
Йен не очень-то много помнил о той ночи. Как ползал на сломанных конечностях, черный как смоль; как рука Липа выскальзывает из его ладони, когда он завернул не в тот коридор; жар, разрастающийся жар, цепляющий кожу, пузырящийся и сжигающий все на своем пути. Еще был отрезок времени между этими ощущениями и моментом когда он очнулся на холодном газоне задыхаясь и судорожно глотая воздух и крича от непролитых слез. И может быть в те несколько мгновений первой паники и всеохватывающего ужаса от обнимающего его со всех сторон огня, может быть тогда, он и заметил как кто-то взял его за руку.  
И вполне может быть в той кромешной тьме, это очень даже возможно, привиделся ему именно этот парень, стоящий сейчас перед ним.  
Непосредственно перед тем, как Йен падает в обморок, он тянется за чем-то, за чем угодно, и парень протягивает свою холодную, сухую руку в ладонь Йена и, тот внезапно, чувствует что все теперь хорошо; он пытается улыбнуться, но не может, потому что все еще ощущает вязкий, влажный вкус крови во рту и на губах; так что он не улыбается. Парень все равно притягивает его к себе и никто из них не издает ни звука.

***

Когда Йен просыпается, парня уже нет.  
Лип возвращается с чизбургерами из фастфуда, но к тому моменту Йен уже принял неприятный холодный душ, отмыл от крови уши, нос и рот и переоделся во что-то более подходящее и ждал у двери с пистолетом Липа в руках, до тех пор пока в двери не завозился ключ-карточка. Он ничего не сказал Липу. И не потому что боялся, что брат ему не поверит или даже поверит; а потому что Йен хотел оставить этого парня только для себя.

***

И только в Мобиле они снова видятся.  
Они находят работу в городе, состоящем из добротных белых домов плантаторов; где все больные старики - ветераны войны, а дети, играющие во дворах, все сплошь одеты как для воскресной церковной службы, чистенькие, как будто в рекламе зубной пасты или пищевой соды. В общем братья оказываются в одной из местных средних школ, где по слухам что-то живет в школьной котельной и это что-то любит есть маленьких детей, оставляя только ошметки их кожи. Йен с Липом много времени проводят опрашивая детей, и их поиски, наконец, окупаются - они понимают, что один из школьников шейпшифтер. Он превращается в популярных детей школы по выходным, чтобы курить травку, бухать и трахаться на вечеринках, вместо того, чтобы сидеть дома и зубрить уроки.  
Лип ржет и шутит, но в конце дня вонзает старый серебряный охотничий нож Фрэнка прямо в сердце ребенка. Йен отводит взгляд, закрывает глаза, глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает, приводя себя в чувство, потом снова оборачивается, и к счастью Лип ничего не замечает, потому что тогда он бы просто в очередной раз прочел Йену лекцию о том, что настанет такое время, когда ему придется научится делать это самому, потому что Лип не всегда будет с ним, а все сверхъестественное не перестанет существовать в день когда Филипп Галлахер умрет. Однако, к несчастью, Йен замечает, что они теперь не одни, и что светловолосый парень из отеля стоит справа от Липа.  
Все замирает в тишине. Йен хочет что-то сказать, но просто ждет, когда Лип сам заметит парня; и никто не двигается две, три, четыре секунды; и тут Йен понимает что Лип застыл и не может пошевелиться.  
\- Лип, - зовет он брата, делает движение в его сторону, но парень заговаривает с ним раньше.  
\- С ним все в порядке.  
И Йен внезапно злится – из-за того, что он не понимает почему это все происходит, и, главное, почему это происходит с ним.  
\- Ты кто, блядь, такой? – спрашивает он.  
Парень дергает головой так же как он это делал в отеле и улыбается словно не понимает, почему же Йен так расстроен.  
\- Ты не сможешь произнести мое настоящее имя, Йен Галлахер.  
Когда его собственное имя слетает с губ этого парня, Йен чувствует что этот звук знакомый, и в животе разливается что-то теплое.  
\- А имя весселя – Микки.  
\- Весселя? – и слово кажется ему смешным. – Слушай, я понятия не имею кто ты такой, но мы охотники и мы убиваем таких как ты постоянно. У меня в сумке есть пушка и я знаю как ею пользоваться.  
Он скидывает с плеча сумку и тянется за ружьем Липа.  
\- Не думаю, что тебе действительно хочется с нами связываться, приятель.  
Блондин хмурится и Йену на какой-то миг кажется что это неспокойное привидение преследует их, но тот смеется и звук получается нежный и чистый.  
\- Этот вессель – слуга Господа, - произносит Микки, рукой показывая на себя, свой тренч и замызганную одежду под ним. – А я ангел Господень.  
\- Я не верю в ангелов, - зло бросает ему Йен, и Микки так странно выглядит после этих слов, что Йену хочется забрать их обратно. Но огонь пожара выжег не только дом и его семью, но и еще какую-то часть его самого. И что бы это ни было, оно ушло безвозвратно.  
\- Значит, поверь в меня.  
И Микки преодолевает оставшиеся пять шагов между ними и прикасается двумя пальцами ко лбу Йена.

 

***  
И снова, когда Йен просыпается, он сначала трогает себя за лоб, потом открывает глаза и бормочет:  
\- Блядь, это в последний раз.  
Он лежит в номере на кровати, а Микки стоит над ним; его волосы блестят в мутном, рассеянном свете; Йен отворачивается, но Микки протягивает руку и убирает рыжие локоны с лица Йена. Тот старается не вздрогнуть, но у него не получается и Микки отдергивает ладонь, словно обжегшись.  
\- Где Лип? – хрипит Йен.  
\- В безопасности, - отвечает Микки, и правда это или ложь – неизвестно. И ничего с этим Йен поделать не может, лежа тут в этом жутком, дешевом номере мотеля и слушая парня, заявляющего, что он ангел, к тому же имеющего жуткую склонность оставлять людей без сознания.  
\- Мне надо было побеседовать с тобой наедине, без брата, - и у него хватает наглости еще и выглядеть робким, смущенно потирая сзади шею раскрытой ладонью.  
\- Я пробовал в прошлый раз, но не сразу понял, что ты не можешь слышать мой голос.  
\- А, кровотечение, - догадался Йен и Микки согласно кивнул. – Так, и что тебе надо?  
\- Ты, - был ответ и Йен забывает как дышать.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты, Йен Галлахер.  
Микки садится рядом и его бедро касается руки Йена, но никто из них не двигается. Йен смотрит на него и ни о чем не может думать, потому что есть во всем этом нечто, о чем Йен знает уже давно, нечто большее, чем Йен в состоянии увидеть.  
\- Я наблюдал за тобой долгое время, - признается Микки и Йен испуганно сглатывает.  
\- Ты про что? – Йен вглядывается в глаза Микки, и тот не отводит взгляд. – Ты про пожар?  
Микки кивает.  
\- Я тебя вытащил, потому что еще не настало твое время умирать.  
Йен борется с приступом тошноты.  
\- А Фиона? – сдавленно спрашивает Йен и Микки сочувственно качает головой. – Карл, Дэбби, Лиам? Это что, мать твою, их время было?  
Йен подскакивает, оказывается на другом конце комнаты и скрещенными на груди руками словно щитом прикрывается.  
\- Кто выбирал? – Его голос напряжен и звучит довольно громко в маленьком номере. – Это был ты? Ты решил спасти меня? Но зачем? Я твоя персональная игрушка?  
\- Нет, - и теперь его голос кажется сердитым. – Нет!  
\- Тогда зачем? Зачем выбрал меня?  
Микки поднимается с кровати и идет к Йену и, на мгновение, все в комнате дышит таким ощутимым напряжением, что Йен страстно желает, чтобы здесь был Лип, готовый встать рядом с оружием или ножом или чем-нибудь еще, не важно чем, лишь бы убить этого гребаного ангела! Но тут только он и Микки, и еще это напряжение между ними, которое и тянет и отталкивает, и возбуждает. Йен не двигается, и Микки тоже. Вот он - прямо перед ним, и ничего не стоит просто прижаться губами к губам Микки, таким пухлым и красным, болезненно желанным.  
\- Почему я? – шепчет Йен, и Микки так близко, что Йен слышит его дыхание на своей щеке. Это все. И это ничего. Этого всегда боялся Лип – момента, как сейчас, когда Йен найдет того, кто заставит его чувствовать как что-то хрупкое и нежное внутри начинает танцевать и прыгать в животе и буквально проситься наружу.  
Микки преодолевает разрыв между ними, и его губы поначалу мягкие и теплые, но Йен с жадностью вминается в его рот и кусает и зализывает укусы. Йен чувствует как их языки сцепляются - это сплошное безумие! Потому что он даже не знает, зачем он это делает, как и не знает, что происходит вдали от места, где он целуется с ангелом посреди гостиничного номера в Мобиле, штат Алабама. Там, на другом конце города, Лип, по-прежнему застывший в наклоненной позе над трупом шестнадцатилетнего шейпшифтера.  
Ничего в этом нет даже отдаленно нормального, но все кажется таким правильным. И Йен нажимает сильнее, и Микки поддается, он кладет руку на затылок Йена, а Йен захватывает за отвороты тренч Микки, притягивая его ближе. Между ними теперь нет ни дюйма воздуха; и Йен стонет таким голосом, каким никогда прежде не издавал звуков; и Микки на секунду замирает, а затем отстраняется, его губы влажные от слюны Йена.  
Они стоят и тяжело дышат какое-то время, пока Микки не отступает назад, подальше, отворачиваясь немного. Йен прижимает руку ко рту и не может думать две, три, четыре секунды; не может даже начать соображать - что же это сейчас было.  
\- Потому что, - произносит, наконец, Микки в тишине комнаты. В которой раздается только гул кондиционера, тяжелое дыхание Йена и глубокий, хриплый голос Микки, и это даже не его реальный голос, и не голос ангела, но все равно звучащий глухо. Йен поворачивается и ему хочется целовать его снова и снова.  
Это может быть проблемой, понимает Йен, наблюдая, как Микки сдерживает свою ангельскую силу внутри, как он останавливается и колеблется и отшатывается снова, но, в конце концов, выравнивая дыхание.  
\- Потому что, - Микки повторяет. - У нас есть для тебя работа.


End file.
